Architecture with designs that require a railing have been common for centuries. For example, a deck is a flat surface capable of supporting weight connected to a building. It is customarily constructed outdoors and is often elevated from the ground. Verandas and observation decks are variations on how a deck may be implemented in residential and commercial buildings. Decks usually have post and beam architecture or cantilever construction. Post and beam construction uses posts anchored to piers in the ground. Cantilever decks use floor joists to stabilize the floor. Upon installation, decks must be waterproofed and flashed to minimize significant safety issues.
These structural decks are then enclosed by railings to further ensure safety, and the railings provide an opportunity to add an aesthetic detail to the construction. These railings are available in a variety of forms, though the appropriate railing may depend on what type and design of building is constructed. For example, there are hand railings, deck railings, cable railings, and guard rails. Each of these railings have specific guidelines or requirements for structural strength and height. Railings may also have different height requirements depending on who the principal user of the railing might be, such as an adult, a child, or a person with a disability.
Each railing may also have different requirements depending on which railing type is being used. A cable railing, for example, may provide support while not obstructing someone's view. This results in thinner cable being used for installation. To compensate for the difference in railing, a cable railing requires more rigid frames to counteract the force applied to the end posts by tensioning the cables. Cables must be adhere to building code requirements and provide minimal cable deflection.
Each railing system is made of disparate components tailored to that particular railing system. However, currently, the primary method of installing railing systems is to make the structural connection to the deck after waterproofing and after deck finishes have been installed. Further, a railing is often attached to the posts through a similarly invasive method. This creates a potential failure point for water intrusion, which leads to safety issues and risk of serious injury.